Dokkyakuki
Dokkyakuki (独脚鬼 Dokkyakuki, lit. Single Foot Demon) is a Chinese yōkai. Appearance Dokkyakuki is a yōkai with light gold skin and matching tufts of fur across his body, including under his eyes, nose and mouth, the sides of his cheeks and head and over parts of his arms, and just as his name means, he only has a single leg with a right foot. He has a pair of eyes with small black pupils and white sclerae, above them are a pair of thick black eyebrows that curve upward, his mouth has two prominent fangs that stick out from his lower jaw and flat teeth from his upper jaw. He wears a dull grey robe with a single sleeve that covers his right arm and he carries a light green cane with him. In the sixth anime, Dokkyakuki appears relatively the same, having light gold skin and tufts of matching fur across his body, his lower half is not seen but is presumed that he still has one leg. His eyes have white sclerae with small black pupils, above them are his thick eyebrows, which are black and curve upward, his mouth has two prominent fangs that stick out from his lower jaw and flat teeth from his upper jaw. He wears an all white chef outfit, which includes a toque and a long-sleeved jacket. Personality Dokkyakuki is a courteous individual, having a conversation with his customer, Nezumi-Otoko, about his business and even warns him of the imminent war and tries to convince him to flee the country. History Sixth Anime Western Yōkai Arc Dokkyakuki appears as a chef in his own shop, who serves food to Nezumi-Otoko, while discussing with him about his shop's business going down. He informs him that it is not due to recession while also telling him to run, as talk from other visiting foreign yōkai that an army is coming to Japan and that the country may fall from this upcoming war. Nezumi-Otoko asks who the leader is, so Dokkyakuki whispers his name to him. Nezumi-Otoko utters "Backbeard" out loud, as they both felt a glare from somewhere, Dokkyakuki warns him not to say it so loud.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 28 Final Chapter: Nurarihyon Arc One night he serves food to Nezumi-Otoko and Hiderigami, where the rat yōkai offers the latter to publish his manga on his website. He watches as the ape yōkai leaves, not answering the offer.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 81 On another night, he prepares a dish as Ittan-Momen sulks over being unable to find someone to love, where Nezumi-Otoko enters his shop and encounters the cloth yōkai.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 88 Abilities Culinary Skills: Being a chef, Dokkyakuki is skilled in making dishes. He specializes in Chinese cuisine. Legend Dokkyakuki is a Chinese yōkai that lives in the mountains. It strikes animals with its cane to acquire them amongst other activities in its life. There are times when you may hear its footsteps, but their presence and location may be hidden to the human eye. References Navigation pt-br:Dokkyakuki Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Chinese Yōkai Category:Human-like Yōkai